No way Out
by Swiftthroughthewind
Summary: During their final year at Youkia Mizore gets fed up with trying to be with Tsukune so she plays dirty M for Lemons and other stuff
1. The First Day

_**Hey guys I decided to make another story about women forcing upon guys**_

It was the first day of the final year and Aono Tsukune is happy to be back to his high school once more and expecting for a certain some on-

"Hey Tsukune" his pink headed friend said.

"Good morning Moka, ready for the new school year.?" He replied as they walk to the school along other students

"Can't wait to see whats in store for us and can i have ... a snack" Moka asked innocently

He sighed and did a quick nod, Moka then showed her fangs and about to bite his neck and with a warning "Yahoo" Kurumu tackled him to the ground force-able suffocating him with her G cup breast.

"Geeze Moka school hasn't even started yet and your want to drink him dry" The succubus scowled

" Well i haven't had taste of his blood in a while and since we just got t-" She was then struck in the head by an ice shuriken and blood squirted out of her head.

"Damn you Mizor-" Another one silenced her and she fell back and letting air flow into his lungs once again. The the cold stalker was on Tsukune lap looking down on him with a smirk.

"Its good i got that cow off of you before she suffocated you" Mizore chuckled. The she started to lean her face down towards him about to steal a kis-

*TONK*

A metal wash bin appears and hits Mizore in the head, Yukari pushes over Mizore.

"Get of him you stalker, he needs a gentle soul" She also leans in for a kiss, but then knocked back by Kurumu.

"oh shut up he won't go for a flat-chested girl" Kurumu yelled angerly

"Well that's beside the point he doesn't a girl who would kill him by suffocation" Yukuri screams

"Well least i don't drink his blood so much that he his so weak"

"Well I never force him t-" Moka is cut off by Mizore

"Even if hes willing you take too much" Mizore argues

Slowly Tsukune backs up trying to get away from the group of women after him, heading towards the Auditorium for Introduction of the School Year, but bums into a soft figure and holds him in her arms slowly she whispers to him in his ear

"Where do you think you are going master" purred the witch

"Hey Ruby-chan, do you think you can let me go?"

"Sorry i can't do that and we need to make up for lost time, i got the hand cuffs and whips in my roo-" A shuriken hits her in the forhead

"Don't touch him you bitch, or i will fucking skin you alive" Mizore says which was unlike her to be so hostile

"Umm guys can we just get along and go to the auditorium" Tsukune said trying to compromise

With that suggestion in the air they all looked at each other murderously and in union said Fine and started to walk toward the school building.

He looked around for familiar faces, out of no where Fong-Fong had jumped in front of Tsukune

"Hello Tsukune, shall we fight again i want to see your true power"

Put his offer was ingnored once again by the group because Ruby asked Tskune to put a collar on her and walk her to the school

"-ll i'm saying Ruby its that the students will find it weird"

"But master, I want you to treat me like a dog and call me your bitch" Ruby pleaded

But gave up after a lot of convincing and then they finally arrived at auditorium

Tsukune was to distracted Mizore was all over him she wouldn't let him go, well actually neither would Kurumu or Ruby and it was weird for to be so clingy. Then he thought about her threat seems too harsh for her, but he shrugged it off and focused his attention to the ceremony.

**_Like it hate it? tell me if you want more_  
**


	2. The dream

_**Hey guys i decided that the new story i wrote doesn't have enough influence so here is the second chapter i dont own anything**_

After the ceremony for introduction day which was a boring 5 hours they announced for every one to go to there dormitories and rest for remainder of the day.

While walking back to his dorm Tsukune wondered if the women who do anything for him and would most likely rape him if he doesn't accept their advances sooner or later_** (*hint*hint*)** _knows where his new dorm is.

As he arrived at the door, hearing shuffling he opened the door to see no one there he checked the bathroom, closet, and cupboard.

_Hmm guess it was my mind getting to me well i just hope they don't do any thing while i'm sleeping_

Tsukune sighed and lied out on the bed to relax after a long day meeting up with every one, he fell asleep a few minutes later.

_***Dreamscape Begin***_

_Tsukune was on the cliff where he saved Mizore from the gym teacher who she rejected and he tried to murder her wondering where he is had been interrupted by a voice._

_Hello Tsukune-chan come with me_

_Mizore? He looked behind him to see Mizore 2ft away from the edge_

_I want you Tsukune leave them leave moka Come to ME _

_Mizore, what are you talking about I don't want to leav-_

_WHY DO YOU LOVE THEM MORE THAN ME IS THAT IT _

_No, its just i want to be fair to-_

_SSHHHUTT UPP YOUR MINE AND I WOULD RATHER HAVE YOU DEAD BEFORE I GIVE YOU BACK TO THEM AWWWAAAAAWWAWA_

_Oh Shit _

_Then the scene changed,Tsukune appeared in a forest that's surrounds the school apparently in a clearing from the trees, all his confusion was filled with fear when he heard a heavy panting and growls behind him. He turned around to see a **very **angry Mizore looking at him_

_COME BACK TO ME I WANT YOU_

_Deciding that Mizore had lost it he began to run terrified about the psychopath behind him, as he ran she had her ice claws out and was slashing every thing in her path that separated her and her loved one._

_ Tsukune then dived into a ditch and heard her run past, hoping that he was in the clear he peared above him to see a path of destruction from her broken trees and destroyed brush. _

_He then pulled his head back to see Mizore looking at him face to face, her eyes were pure red and had snarling sharp teeth. She grabs him by the throat and yells_

_IF I CANT HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN_

_ ***Dreamscape end***_

He wakes up in cold sweat

_what the hell? why did i have a dream where Mizore turned into a monster hunting me down i hope this isn't the future _

He wondered if Mizore is going to go crazy, maybe harm or kill him

_Nah, its probaly just stress of the girls fighting over me_

He looks over at his clock to see that its and hour before school begins, and gets up from his bed but slips in a puddle, disgusted he gets up, starts to get ready and cleans up the puddle all the while he can't help but to feel watched so he looks at the window.

_Him no one there_

He turned back away from the window getting ready for the day ahead of him, then he noticed that one of his shirts is missing but he shrugs it off.

**_*20 minutes earlier*_**

Tsukune was still in his bed sleeping, a figure has opened his bedroom window and walked in closed the window and approached the bed.

_Hello my love you look so cute with your sleeping face_

The figure then walks over to the dresser and pulls out one of the draws, then grabs a shirt. The figure then walks over to the bed side once again and sniffs the shirt

_HHMmmm he smells so good uhh I'm getting so hot thinking about him_

_Mizore, Tsukune whispers_

_He even thinks about me in his sleep_

She then continues to sniff his shirt, her hand drifts toward her womanhood and her fingers start to thrust in and out of her thinking about his huge member. She can't contain the pleasure any longer cums with all her juices leaking on the floor making a puddle, but Tsukune stirred about to wake Mizore panics and goes to the window and opens then exits it as he awoke.

_**Like it hate it, tell me should i continue?**_


	3. Mizore Thoughts

**Hey guys going to continue my story with mizore and this is from her perspective and as a reminder **

**5 reviews= 1 chapter**

**Btw short chapter but gives you an insight**

The bell rang through out the school many students rushed in for homeroom, Mizore was waiting for tsukune to get to his seat in front of her.

She loved him more that life it self she just wanted some feedback from him especially the finally year where he will have to make the finally decision on who he wants to be with him for ever.

_ She was worried though that bitch moka and whore Kurumu were a pain, she then thought to her self she might be crazy or obsessed over him but thought better of it. She was just meant for him and if he doesn't want her then she won't take the self-freedom route any more, she doesn't want to force him but he will leave her with no other choice._

_Her plan was if she has no choice 1 of 5 options_

_1. Leave him behind and be alone for ever_

_2. Accept it and move on_

_3. Rape him and get pregnant then force him to be a father_

_4. Sneak into his home, while he and his wife sleep kill her and kidnap him and do number 3#_

_5. Kill him and then kill her self so they can be together _

_She was most likely going to resort to the last three, he was hers and only hers if he does love her then... then_

_She would be happier than beyond belief, the first thing as a couple show the other girls that he is hers and if the don't agree KILL THEM._

_FREEZE THE CRAZY BITCHES THEN SMASH THEIR FROZE BODIES_

Oh look here he comes, she looks at him coming into the classroom door

"Hi Tsukune-chan" he smiled and replied

"Hello Mizore-chan"

then walked over to his seat in front of her and waiting for their homeroom teacher to come in. Their teacher finally came in and greeted them and started the lesson. Already bored Mizore started off in to space and her fantasy took hold of her and her precious Tsukune.

***Fantasy begins***

Mizore was in a snow covered forest the one that lies near her home the Snow Village, there was a clearing in the forest that was illuminated by the moon light. In the middle of the clearing was a queen sized bed, two figures on each side of the clearing opposite of each other were enveloped in darkness masking there identity. They both start walking towards the middle it was mizore in a purple Kimono and Tsukune in a blue Kimono, when they both met in the middle they took off their kimonos.

"Mizore i want to say i want you, more than Moka or the other girls your all that matters to me I Love You" Mizore blushed at the last part.

"I Love You too, i want to bare your child Tsukune"

With that in the air she got on to the bed on her knees and Tsukune did the same, they stared passionately into each others eyes and they leaned into each other wrapping their mouths together.

There tongues fighting and playing with each other for a few minutes, Tsukune pulled her mouth away and lowered his mouth to her large, round breast and started to suck on her cherry sized nipples. While groping and massaging the other left breast, she moaned and enjoyed every moment of it.

He then switched sucking on the left breast nipping at the areola and massaging the right, she got restless so she started to suck and nip his neck. After a while he stopped and resumed making out with Mizore, she could feel his thick rod poking her inner thigh it didn't go in but boy did it feel good. She then positioned her self under him and had his 10 inch cock in between her swollen wet pussy urging it to go in.

He then slowly entered his snow women and felt her hymen. She gave a nod preparing for whats next, Tsukune then rammed into her she then felt a mix of searing pain and unforgettable pleasure. He slowly went in and out, Mizore gave another nod and felt the pain melt away into pleasure feeling her walls suck and grip tightly on his rod. It begging for Tsukune fat cock not to ever exit it.

They bother were breathing heavily, Mizore fingers dug into his back while tsukune sucked on her breast. After a lot of thrusting and pounding they both had felt it coming, and and and uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Tsukune released his seed into her womb and her wall squeezed on his thick member extracting all of it cum. He collapsed on her and said

"Mizore wake up"

"What?

"Wake up"

***Fantasy ends***

"Mizore wake up" her teacher repeated

She then put her eyes forward towards the front of the class and looked at the teacher.

"Well it seems miss shirayuki decided to take a nap, please pay attention."

She then sign and listen to the rest of the lesson

**Well i hope you enjoy that chapter i will be back soon ;3**


End file.
